


Caught

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto catches Jack in a bit of an awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day fifteen: "wrapping presents."

Jack started with a swear as he the sound of the front door opening and closing broken the relative silence of the house.

“Jack?” he heard Ianto call and quickly pushed the box he’d been wrapping under the couch.

He growled in frustration and he jumped to his feet, grabbing the tape and roll of paper. He hastily threw them behind the couch, heart pounding in his chest as he searched for the bow he’d set out. He turned in place, wildly looking about the room for it as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Jack?” Ianto called again and Jack froze as the door creaked open.

Jack screwed his eyes shut and swallowed before he turned around. He tried to smile at Ianto, but his hands were shaking and his heart was still beating a tango against his ribs.

“I was just...erm.... You’re home early,” he said, laughing nervously as Ianto raised an eyebrow.

“I’m assuming this is what it looks like?” Ianto said and took a few steps towards him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“What? No!” Jack’s eyes went wide. “No! Of course not! Even I have more class than to bring someone back here, especially since there hasn’t been anyone else in a very long time and you know I’d tell you—“

"You're rambling, _cariad_." Ianto stopped him with a finger to his lips. He smiled and chuckled as Jack reached for him, the man’s large hands resting against his hips. “That’s not what I meant, but should I be worried there’s a bloke sneaking out the back or a woman hiding behind the curtains?”

Jack shook his head, relaxing as Ianto pulled his finger away from his lips to lean in for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist as the kiss deepened, shuddering as Ianto's tongue brushed his lower lip. He relaxed into it as he felt Ianto’s hands trailing down his back, moaning as he felt them slip lower over his arse. He broke the kiss with a gasp as Ianto squeezed his buttocks.

“There isn’t anyone else, Ianto,” Jack said breathlessly and rested his forehead against the younger man’s.

“As nice as it is to hear that,” Ianto said and took a step back, “that is not what I meant. Were you looking for this?” He held up his hand, palm open and a slightly squashed red bow sat in the middle of it.

Jack laughed slightly hysterically and took the bow from Ianto. “Been looking for that.”

“I thought so.” Ianto grinned as Jack placed the bow on top of his head. “You were wrapping my present, weren’t you?"

Jack nodded again.

"I though you might have been, given the paper sticking out from behind the couch and the fact that this—“ he pointed to the bow “—was on your arse. I’m also assuming you sprung for something else besides yourself as my gift.”

“Was I that obvious?” Jack asked and took Ianto’s hands in his.

“Yup,” Ianto said, squeezing Jack’s hands and smiling.

“You have rubbish timing.”

Ianto laughed and leaned forward to press a kiss to Jack’s nose. “Or incredibly good timing depending on how you look at it. Why don’t I go put the groceries away and make us a cup of tea? That should give you time to finish up in here.”

Jack laughed nervously again and pulled Ianto into his arms. He placed a kiss below his ear. “You gave me a fright there.”

“I’m sorry.” Ianto turned his head and kissed Jack’s temple before taking a step back. “Let me know when it’s safe to come in here again, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jack said with a chuckle and watched Ianto leave before darting back to the couch to pull out the half-wrapped box. He turned it over in his hands, checking for any tears in the paper, and sighed as he wiped a spot of dust from it. He smiled softly to himself as reached for the tape again, imagining Ianto’s reaction to the gift come Christmas morning.


End file.
